


Worth It

by Pantherlily



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantherlily/pseuds/Pantherlily
Summary: Another one shot drabble post wedding. This time with Scanlan. Spoilers for the wedding one shot.





	Worth It

The casting of wish had cost him more than just using the spell ever again. It felt like his strength had been sapped from his body. It practically left him doubled over afterward, but Scanlan forced himself to stand. He was not going to ruin this moment he had been able to give his friends. He would endure this pain quietly. He was used to suffering silently anyway.

The bard knew better, and this time he wasn’t going to blow up at his friends. No. He chose this. Bearing this pain was one he would do with honor instead of shame. Making others laugh and smile was everything to him.

It wasn’t until everyone had retired for the evening, he practically collapsed onto the bed feeling absolutely drained.

“You look like absolute shite.”

“I’m…” Scanlan cut himself short, the lie easy and ready to roll off his lips. He can’t lie, not to Kaylie. “…not feeling great.” He was face down in his pillow and he hoped his voice was muffled enough so she couldn’t hear his admittance.

Her hands come to her hips as she eyed her father. Kaylie knew him quite well now, and she had been ready for a lie. She just _knew_ and was about ready to yell at him but then she heard the muffled truth and her posture softened. “Yer a right pain in my arse, y’know that?” She smiled despite the worry she was feeling. “Do ya want me to get Pike?”

A groan was given as Scanlan rolled over so he could look at his beautiful daughter. “No. I think I just need some rest is all. I have no right asking you for a favor, but do you think you can cover for me a few days?”

Kaylie crossed her arms over her chest. “No. ‘m not gonna let ya push them away this time, ya stubborn bastard.” She had of course enjoyed her time on the road with her father, and apart of her wanted to greedily keep him to herself but she knew that wasn’t right. Not this time. The words of Percy calling her a ‘little shit’ still rang in her head after all these years. Fuck him, even if it was his wedding. She was going to prove him wrong by doing the right thing. “If yer not feelin’ better by tomorrow, I _am_ getting Pike.”

Scanlan wanted to argue but saying ‘no’ to Kaylie wasn’t something he was capable of. “Yes, all right.” As magnificent as Pike was, he wasn’t sure anything could be done but if it put his daughter at ease, he would agree to it. Sleep soon took him after that, his tired body in need of the rest.

The next day didn’t improve him much but it wasn’t as bad, he supposed. It was the sound of two wonderful voices he woke to. So, not bad at all. He smiled up at the familiar faces of Kaylie and Pike, who were whispering. “Good morning ladies.” He gave them a charming smile.

“That smile doesn’t work on me old man.” Kaylie gave a rueful smile in return.

“Kaylie was worried about you and asked me to take a look at you. Is everything all right?” Pike frowned a bit in concern as she looked over her friend.

A scoff was given by Kaylie, mumbling how it wasn’t concern but that her dad was a stubborn idiot.

“I’ve been better, but it isn’t that bad. I just feel a bit drained.” He didn’t know how else to explain it. He didn’t feel hurt or even bad, just…exhausted, and even that wasn’t the right word because he knew what that was like too.

Pike hid a smile from Kaylie’s muttered protest, as she knelt down next to the bed and reached out to touch Scanlan and try to heal whatever may be wrong. She cast cure wounds and greater restoration. “Did that help at all?”

With Kaylie in the room he found it impossible to lie. “I don’t feel any different,” he admitted.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help.” Pike stood, concern still on her face. “Well, I suggest not overexerting yourself and to rest when you need to.”

“It’s fine and I will.” Scanlan sat up and got off the bed. “Now let’s get some breakfast!” More importantly, he just wanted to get the attention off of him. Which didn’t happen often, but this time was different than usual.

They all sat down to have breakfast together, day drinking to boot in the usual Vox Machina style. They just made sure the drinks weren’t poisoned this time around. Vex turned her observant gaze to Scanlan, having missed how he looked before because of the emotional night. “Scanlan, darling, are you all right?”

No use in trying to lie at this rate. “I’ll be fine. A price comes with a spell like wish, I just think I am feeling its after affects.”

“How long will it last?”

Scanlan shrugged. He had no idea.

“Well, thank you again.” Vex gave Scanlan a hug.

The hug was returned, a smile on his face. Yes, losing the spell and the state it currently left him in was worth it. It was absolutely worth it.


End file.
